<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Christmas by Shadow Shirami Mitsuko (ShadowShirami)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282812">Warm Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowShirami/pseuds/Shadow%20Shirami%20Mitsuko'>Shadow Shirami Mitsuko (ShadowShirami)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saga do aquecedor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sonic being gay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lovehogs, nada disso teria acontecido se Sonic tivesse verificado as tomadas, natal 2015, old oneshot, oneshot antiga, oneshot natalina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowShirami/pseuds/Shadow%20Shirami%20Mitsuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natal, considerado como o feriado mais adorado por muitos, era de longe uma das datas mais aclamadas por ele. A neve não permitia que pudesse correr. A solidão e a frieza de sua casa, até que Shadow chega, como era prometido dele passar a data com ele, não se surpreendeu, mas com o aquecedor quebrado, se viam em uma situação complicada.</p><p>Ele aprendeu a gostar do natal depois daquele dia, foi um natal quente, porque estava com ele.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saga do aquecedor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>É uma oneshot antiga, mas com um valor sentimental forte, então espero que deem uma chance a esse trabalho~</p><p>Enfim, sem mais delongas, boa leitura.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Os pequenos e macios flocos brancos de neve dançaram contra o espesso vidro da janela da sala de estar, ele se mexeu desconfortável, esfregando suas mãos em seus braços para se manter aquecido, mesmo que o aquecedor estivesse ligado em potência máxima, parecia ser algo inútil e incapaz de deter o frio que se alastrava por sua residência, vez ou outra causando arrepios e até mesmo tremores.</p><p>O inverno não era uma das estações mais aclamadas por ele, apesar de ser um evento bonito quando se reúne com os amigos para passar as festividades do final do ano, ainda assim sentia-se preso, e até mesmo estranho.</p><p>Seus sapatos sempre deslizavam quando tentava correr pelas estradas mortais encobertas pela umidade cristalizada, fazendo com que suas corridas fossem reduzidas e até mesmo tivesse que as evitar se não quisesse se machucar, entretanto o tédio pelo qual passava era quase torturante. E não era de nenhuma ajuda que o aquecedor parecia ser inexistente.</p><p>Resmungou consigo mesmo, o que estava acontecendo ali? Shadow tinha prometido vir passar o feriado em sua casa, como o mesmo não tinha nenhum familiar e muito menos um teto para ficar. O club onde Rouge vivia era barulhento demais para ele, Sonic aproveitando a oportunidade voluntariamente ofereceu sua casa, para que, mesmo que fossem rivais, ele tivesse algum lugar para se proteger da neve e um lugar macio para dormir.</p><p>A porta se abriu, Shadow parecia uma figura engraçada, suas luvas brancas foram substituídas por uma de cor bege e mais grossa, um escuro casaco cobria seu tronco, mas não conseguia identificar exatamente a cor pela camada de neve branca que cobria seu exterior, sem falar claro, de um cachecol de lã grossa, que era tão vermelho quanto seus olhos. Sonic engoliu, enquanto tentava suprimir o tremor que parecia mais com uma convulsão que com outra coisa.</p><p>A expressão do ouriço negro parecia aborrecida, enquanto carregava uma mochila nas costas, em realidade não exatamente nas costas, já que seus espinhos a teria rasgado no mesmo instante que a colocasse ali, mas jogada nos ombros, de uma forma que o movimento parecesse normal e o que é que estivesse dentro permanecesse seguro, e a mochila intacta.</p><p>— O que está acontecendo, faker? Você está azul. — Murmurou, mais para irritar que pela preocupação mesmo, mas ao olhar melhor, se assustou ao ver que a face normalmente pêssego parecia realmente azul, estaria ele com frio? Mas por quê?</p><p>Sonic bufou em diversão, sem perceber o verdadeiro sentido e levando para o lado divertido a observação de seu rival. Outro tremor atravessou seu corpo.</p><p>— Está com frio? — A pergunta era idiota, mas não via razões para o mesmo estivesse naquele estado, e principalmente em sua própria casa, parecia algo estranho, alguma coisa estava errada.</p><p>— Aque.... Cedor... Maldito.... Quebrou.... — Foi uma má ideia tentar falar, seus dentes batiam e lhe custou toda sua concentração para dizer algo coerente para que Shadow entendesse o que estava errado.</p><p>Fechou seus olhos, e se abraçou mais, tentando se aquecer, não percebeu, mas Shadow lhe dava um olhar estranho, parecia uma mistura de surpresa e preocupação, mas Shadow preocupado? Mostrando alguma emoção? Era realmente algo inusitado.</p><p>A emoção em seus olhos vermelhos mudou, para uma de pena, enquanto desabotoava seu casaco, espanando com as grossas luvas os resquícios restantes de neve e foi andando em direção ao ouriço que estava totalmente azul, colocando o casaco em seus ombros delicadamente, cobrindo os braços e seu tronco, oferecendo um calor que o outro necessitava.</p><p>Os olhos verdes se abriam de repente e surpresa podia ser facilmente identificada neles, mas apesar da vontade de negar, apesar de seu orgulho gritar que ele não deveria aceitar, seu corpo relaxou visivelmente ao casaco quente, virou o rosto à procura dele, para o encontrar tirando as luvas grossas de suas mãos e as substituindo pelas suas luvas padrão, Shadow o encarou em retorno e ele se sentiu encolher, ninguém conseguia suportar o olhar dele e nem manter contato visual por muito tempo, nem mesmo Sonic the Hedgehog.</p><p>Shadow se aproximou dele, pegando uma de suas mãos que estava em um aperto firme envolta de sua cintura e tirou a luva branca de algodão com suavidade, era quase um movimento delicado e de alguma forma Sonic sentiu vontade de corar, talvez o estivesse fazendo, mas estava tão concentrado nas ações de Shadow que não sabia como ele pareceria para o outro. Talvez parecesse patético, encolhido no sofá e se abraçando buscando conforto, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Se ao menos aquele aquecedor não estivesse quebrado....</p><p>Sua mão foi envolta pelas duas dele, enquanto ele esfregava-a calmamente e depois vestiu as luvas que estavam nele quando entrou, repetindo o mesmo processo com a outra mão. A expressão do ouriço azul era de surpresa quanto de admiração, Shadow estava cuidando de si, estava preocupado com ele ao ponto de dar-lhe roupas para que se aquecesse, e seu coração bateu acelerado, tanto pelo gesto quanto pela ação inesperada, mas nenhum pouco indesejável. Seu um sorriso fraco, mas seus olhos verdes expressavam todo o gosto e agradecimento pelo ato gentil.</p><p>— Você disse que o aquecedor está quebrado? — Perguntou sério, suas feições impedindo qualquer um de negar suas respostas.</p><p>Sonic assentiu timidamente, os tremores ainda balançavam seu corpo, mas diminuíam aos poucos. Mas mesmo que o casaco lhe esquentasse, sabia que sem o aquecedor, poderia demorar até que seu corpo recuperasse a temperatura normal. Foi quando um pensamento lhe atingiu, e Shadow? Ele desistiu de seu casaco e luvas para que ele se aquecesse, mas e como ele ficaria? Seria sua culpa se Shadow sentisse frio por ser fraco e não ter resolvido por si mesmo o problema do aquecedor...</p><p>— S-Shadow...? — Chamou fracamente, chamando a atenção dele, que direcionou os olhos que estavam esquadrinhando a sala para encarar os verdes, não precisava de uma resposta oral para que soubesse que Shadow estava lhe pagando atenção. — M-mas... E... Vo-você? — Mesmo que o tremor estragasse suas palavras e as fizessem soar estranhas, Shadow identificou preocupação nelas, o que lhe fez se sentir deslocado e estranho.</p><p>— Não preciso disso. — Deu de ombros, secretamente apreciando a preocupação de Sonic, porém não admitindo. O olhar recebido da figura azul era curioso, e mesmo que não abrisse a boca, Shadow podia ‘ler’ a pergunta não feita. — Ultimate Lifeform. — Murmurou com orgulho, e isso foi o bastante para fazer com que Sonic bufasse de aborrecimento pela resposta.</p><p>Sonic revolveu ignorar e se ajeitou melhor ao seu cobertor improvisado, sentindo o cheiro impregnado no tecido grosso, e se amaldiçoando por isso. Fechou brevemente os olhos, não querendo que seu olhar denunciasse sua repulsa pelo seu ato impensado.</p><p>Shadow voltou ao que estava fazendo e encontrou onde estava o aquecedor, se aproximou do equipamento e ergueu o olhar, a seu ver parecia normal, não tinha nada que poderia dizer que ele estava com defeito ou até mesmo ‘quebrado’. Foi quando ele olhou atrás do aparelho, e qual foi a sua surpresa ao perceber o motivo dele não estar funcionando...</p><p>— Está desligado. — Murmurou em desaprovação, e em pensar que Sonic estava passando frio sem razão. Olhou a tomada atentamente, parecia em bom estado.</p><p>Sonic o olhou surpreso, a sentença lhe fez ficar com vontade de se estapear pelo descuido, talvez até mesmo Shadow o fizesse para si.</p><p>O ouriço negro conectou a tomada à energia e observou, o plug estava em um ângulo estranho e aos poucos a tomava foi saindo, até que voltasse ao chão. Franziu a testa.</p><p>— Tem algum adaptador aqui? — Perguntou, se agachando perto do aparelho para olhar melhor.</p><p>— Uh? Por quê? — A pergunta tinha pegado Sonic de surpresa, ele esperava que Shadow o criticasse por ter sido idiota, não uma pergunta assim.</p><p>— Porque se eu não tiver algum aqui, eu terei que sair à procura de um, e eu não acho que tenha alguma loja aberta agora. Agora, faker, tem algum adaptador aqui? — o tom soava insuportavelmente irritado e mesmo que ele não estivesse irritado pelo descuido de Sonic, ele poderia se irritar pelo seu comportamento.</p><p>— Uh... Na estante tem um. Posso saber por quê? — Ainda não iria desistir de sua resposta, mesmo cedendo a resposta à Shadow.</p><p>— Você verá. — Uma resposta curta, porém não estava surpreso.</p><p>Shadow se levantou, a estante não era longe, na verdade era do outro lado de onde ele estava. Parou em frente à estante, estava arrumada até, com uma televisão grande e plana e alguns consoles ao redor, variados jogos organizados em fileiras, até que seus olhos pararam em uma fotografia, seus olhos se arregalaram. Era uma em que eles estavam em Central City, não tinha notado que haviam tirado alguma foto dele, mas aquela não parecia ter sido tirada acidentalmente, Sonic esboçava um enorme sorriso, seus olhos brilhavam tanto do que parecia alegria e estava olhando diretamente para a câmera, com a mão direita levantada com um polegar para cima, enquanto ele mesmo estava com a expressão fechada e os braços cruzados, mas, não era onde e nem como a fotografia foi registrada, a pergunta real que passava pela mente do ouriço negro era: Por que Sonic de todas as pessoas teria uma fotografia assim?</p><p>Se lembrava essa, foi antes de ter ingressado para a GUN e dois meses antes do incidente de Soleanna que, mesmo que os eventos tenham sido apagados da memória de muitos, em sua mente a lembrança era vívida, e ainda se perguntava o porquê.</p><p>Balançou a cabeça, isso não era importante, onde estava o maldito adaptador mesmo? Quando desviou o olhar encontrou, bem ao lado outra fotografia, que o paralisou. Era dele, somente dele. Engoliu em seco e ignorou, ou tentou, pois sua mente parecia em polvorosa o que acabou de visualizar.</p><p>— S-Shadow...? — Ouviu Sonic chamar, a voz parecia preocupada. Shadow ignorou o chamado e continuou a procura, sendo recompensado por encontrar o pequeno adaptador ao lado da televisão. Porque não procurou ali?</p><p>Passou em frente do sofá onde Sonic estava encolhido, ignorando totalmente todos os chamados que vieram depois, não queria encará-lo, não naquele momento.</p><p>Agachou-se novamente e pegou a tomada, inserindo-a no adaptador e apertando para que ficasse firme, tendo certeza que ficou, a conectou à energia, satisfeito com o resultado, a tomada ficou firme. Clicou no botão de ligar, e regulou a temperatura para que não ficasse no máximo, mas sim numa temperatura mediana. Quase sorriu, mas não o fez, seu trabalho estava feito.</p><p>Sentou perto do ouriço azul encolhido perto de si, mesmo com aquecedor finalmente ligado, demoraria para que aquecesse a sala e mesmo com a roupa emprestada, Sonic sentia frio. Algo dentro de si despertou, a vontade de protegê-lo e aquecê-lo, desconhecia a fonte de tal sentimento e sabia que ele saberia cuidar de si, porém cada vez que olhava para ele, a vontade crescia, até que se tornou impossível de ser ignorada.</p><p>Num movimento rápido, o pegou em seus braços, sentando-o em seu colo e colocando a cabeça azul em seu ombro esquerdo. O frio nunca foi um problema para ele, sendo criado para ter o corpo forte e resistente, mas isso nunca significou que ele apreciasse a sensação. E céus, Sonic estava gelado, talvez se ele não tivesse chegado, o ouriço teria uma hipotermia.</p><p>Sonic queria gritar para que o soltasse, queria dizer que estava bem, mas sabia que o outro veria através de sua mentira, sabia que precisava de calor, mesmo que isso significasse ceder ao abraço quente, mesmo que sua dignidade estivesse em jogo, ele não poderia se importar menos com aqueles braços ao seu redor, lhe oferecendo calor, e por mais impossível que poderia parecer, também proteção.</p><p>A sala parecia incrivelmente quente quando ele estava ali naqueles braços, não sabia se era efeito do aquecedor finalmente fazendo seu trabalho ou era sua mente brincando com a situação.</p><p>— Não parecia tão resistente quando chegou aqui... — Começou, sua voz estava mais estável enquanto tentava ignorar que sua bochecha estava no ombro dele e que seus pelos do peito estavam em sua face, Shadow era quente.</p><p>— Rouge... — Disse o nome bufando. — Ela às vezes é exagerada, mas acho que não fosse isso, você estaria em problemas. — Sonic podia sentir seu coração se aquecer.</p><p>— Acho que isso soa mais como uma mãe faria com seu filho. — Zombou, um pequeno sorriso em sua face.</p><p>— Tanto faz.</p><p>— Shadow... — Começou, sua voz baixa, como se estivesse com medo ou até mesmo vergonha.</p><p>— Sim? — Olhou para baixo, mesmo que não conseguisse vê-lo assim, via suas mãos inquietas, ele parecia nervoso ao julgar pelas suas mãos.</p><p>— V-Você viu...? — Mesmo que Sonic não especificasse, Shadow sabia sobre o que ele estava falando, as fotos, aquelas fotos dele.</p><p>— O que significa isso? — Perguntou sem rodeios, Sonic se apertou mais perto de si, sentia o corpo ainda frio de encontro a sua pele, causando-lhe arrepios, já que o casaco servia de cobertor improvisado.</p><p>— Senti sua falta. — Falou lentamente, em um tom bastante baixo. — Eu estou cansado de fingir, cansado de mostrar a todos que não sinto nada. Que sou a espécie de herói perfeito que nunca errou. Shadow, você me promete uma coisa?</p><p>— O que seria? — Não hesitou e mesmo que se arrependesse depois, lidaria com as consequências, porque querendo ou não, ele era Shadow, e não iria voltar atrás. Nunca.</p><p>— Não me deixe, por favor. — Era algo inusitado para ele dizer, sendo o herói, ele não deveria estar falando coisas assim.</p><p>Shadow ficou calado, ao menos era algo fácil para ele... Espere o quê? Sonic pedindo para que ele não o deixasse? Mas... Como assim?</p><p>— Desculpe-me? — Confusão podia ser ouvida em seu tom, e Sonic quase sorriu, quase.</p><p>— Shadow, desde que eu pensei que você morreu... Algo estranho acontecia comigo, eu não parava de pensar em você... — Parou um pouco, esfregando sua bochecha contra a pelagem do peito do outro, sentindo a maciez e suavidade, para buscar conforto para o que diria dizer a seguir. — E depois, quando eu te reencontrei, junto de Rouge e aquele robô, algo que eu pensei que estava enterrado ressurgiu, eu não tinha aceitado que você tinha morrido, eu sofri e corri para esquecer.</p><p>Shadow ficou em silencio, mas ao contrário do que Sonic esperava, ele não o afastou, e isso lhe incentivou a continuar.</p><p>— Eu acho que eu deveria agradecer Metal por isso, mesmo que tenha aprontado todo aquele desafio louco se passando por Egghead, ele nos colocou no mesmo caminho, eu estava feliz, mas depois você desapareceu e nem Rouge sabia onde você tinha ido e toda a minha felicidade tinha ido embora.</p><p>Nada, Shadow continuou em silêncio, e Sonic estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso.</p><p>— Então eu fui atrás de você, eu queria saber como você estava vivo, eu queria saber porque eu sempre me sinto estranho quando você está perto, foi quando o que parecia um apocalipse bizarro aconteceu, apareceu monstros horríveis quando eu estava em Westopólis, eu não tinha como lhe encontrar, meu instinto me obrigou a lutar contra esses monstros, que pela primeira vez, não tinha nada a ver com o Doutor Gordura. — Suspirou. — Foi quando eu lhe vi, seu olhar parecia sombrio, mas também perdido, eu não sei o que tinha acontecido com você, mas eu não me importava, eu estava feliz outra vez, porque você estava lutando comigo.</p><p>Riu sem graça, a ideia de estar feliz em meio a um apocalipse de aliens parecia ridícula, mas para ele, tinha sentido.</p><p>— Quando tudo parecia que ia acabar, quando eu pensava que eu era nada mais que um fracasso, você nos salvou, Shadow. Eu... Eu senti uma vontade enorme de gritar, queria falar com você outra vez. Mas outra vez você desapareceu, fiquei sabendo por Tails que você entrou para a GUN depois de tudo aquilo. Eu queria tanto falar com você! — Abraçou seu tronco, não pelo frio, mas pelo sentimento de desolação. — Eu passei todos os dias tentando esquecer, mas você não saía da minha mente, conheci Blaze em uma confusão de dimensões, ela era séria, fria. Ela me lembrava você. E depois, conheci um grupo de ladrões, você se lembra deles, os Babylon Rouges nos deram um grande problema! — Riu sem graça outra vez.</p><p>As palavras de Sonic pareciam ter um efeito estranho em si, um calor estranho, era quase a mesma sensação que tinha quando Maria o abraçava, mas Sonic conseguia esse efeito somente com palavras e isso o fazia se sentir confuso e perdido, preferiu ficar em silêncio, ouvindo o que Sonic queria dizer, e pelo que poderia perceber, não terminaria com poucas palavras. Colocou sua mão no braço esquerdo do ouriço, esfregando-o distraidamente, tentando assim, dar-lhe incentivo para que continuasse, porque mesmo que odiasse a ideia, estava curioso para saber o Sonic queria dizer com aquele pedido.</p><p>— Tudo parecia conspirar para que eu não lhe encontrasse, e sempre que nos víamos, tínhamos que lutar, era... Desgastante, eu não queria isso, mas não podia hesitar, não podia demonstrar, não podia sentir, mas eu sentia! Quando eu me tornei um lobisomem, eu queria que você estivesse lá, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tinha medo que do que você pensaria se visse que eu me tornei um monstro... Foi um dos piores momentos que passei, depois da sua ‘morte’.</p><p>Seus olhos ardiam, e ele infelizmente sabia do que se tratava, não queria chorar, não queria fazer a imagem de patético, não queria que Shadow o deixasse. Desejou tanto que pudesse falar com ele, dizer tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta, todas as suas dores e frustrações, queria Shadow consigo, mesmo que tivesse que jogar seu orgulho de lado e confessasse tudo. Mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo, muito medo. Porém, ao contrário do que ele esperava, Shadow não o afastou, e ainda esfregava seu braço, então ele tomou fôlego e continuou...</p><p>— Eu demorei para perceber, mas eu descobri que você é importante para mim. Você foi a primeira pessoa que conseguiu me acompanhar em uma corrida, você não precisa de proteção, eu te admiro... E.... — Não conseguiu continuar, as palavras de repente pareciam presas em sua garganta, impossíveis de serem ditas.</p><p>— E... — Finalmente Shadow falou, surpreendendo Sonic que pensou que talvez passaria a noite toda em seu solitário monólogo.</p><p>Sonic precisou tomar várias respirações profundas, Shadow pacientemente esperou, parando seu movimento, e levando sua mão para o queixo dele, tendo pleno acesso aos olhos verdes que brilhavam de uma emoção desconhecida para o ouriço negro, mas de alguma forma, ele também desejava conhecer.</p><p>Encarar aqueles olhos escarlates cheios de curiosidade e inocência quase o fez se desconcentrar. Mas o que estava feito não poderia ser desfeito, ele iria falar, mesmo que aquilo o afastasse talvez para sempre dele, ele falaria.</p><p>— Shadow, eu preciso de você, porque... Eu amo você. — Fechou os olhos com força, sem perceber que com isso estava permitindo com que as lágrimas escorressem livres pelo seu rosto.</p><p>Esperava a revolta, o afastamento, palavras depreciativas ou até mesmo que ele zombasse de seus sentimentos, mas o que recebeu em troca lhe surpreendeu mais do que qualquer outra coisa. O silêncio.</p><p>Abriu os olhos hesitante e se deparou com os mesmos olhos escarlates curiosos, e também surpresos. E por mais que Sonic procurasse não conseguia encontrar repulsa.</p><p>— Eu cresci em uma estação espacial, onde não tinha nenhum cientista preconceituoso, exceto claro, comigo, mas isso era normal, eu sou uma experiência, um ‘rato’ de laboratório como muitos deixaram claro, mas fora isso... Maria sempre me ensinou que devemos respeitar todos, que preconceito é algo formado por mentes fracas, que não conseguem aceitar o que não conhece e teme o que parece diferente. — Explicou calmamente. Usando o polegar para enxugar uma lágrima que escorria de seu rosto. — Eu não vou lhe tratar com repulsa, e nem lhe afastar. Maria também me ensinou que quando se ama, não existe idade, não existe época e também não existe sexo que possa fazer com que o sentimento morra.</p><p>Olhos verdes se arregalaram e pareciam que iria saltar de seu rosto, Shadow quis mesmo dizer o que disse?</p><p>— Eu não entendo alguns sentimentos, alguns parecem o que você descreveu, eu queria entende-los também, mas eu sei que não são feitos para serem entendidos, mas sim sentidos. — Sorriu. — Por isso, Sonic... — Se aproximou se sua orelha, e sussurrou suavemente nela. — Eu prometo.</p><p>— O quê?! — Seu coração estava disparado, aquelas palavras lhe deram uma súbita vontade de chorar novamente, ver Shadow sorrir quase lhe fez pensar que estava sonhando, e se fosse, queria jamais acordar, porque aquilo não era nada senão o seu paraíso.</p><p>— Eu sempre fui visto como um objeto, descartável, mas você... Você me respeita, me tratou cordialmente de uma forma diferente de todos os outros, onde viram perigo, você me tratou como qualquer um de seus amigos, eu me senti estranhamente ligado em você. Era como se te conhecesse do passado. — Nesse momento, a lembrança de Sir Lancelot passou pela mente do ouriço azul, e ele sorriu pela aventura. — Não me importa se é errado aos olhos dos outros, porque para sim parece certo. Faker... Não, Sonic, eu prometo nunca lhe deixar, porque eu preciso de você para sentir esses sentimentos pecaminosos.</p><p>Um calor.... Não, uma onda de fogo passou por seu corpo, nunca antes se sentindo dessa forma. Era novo, era maravilhoso. O sentimento parecia que iria tomar conta de todos os seus sentidos. Nunca antes vira Shadow dizer tantas palavras, nunca antes o vira sorrir daquela forma, não com sarcasmo, não irônico, mas um sorriso real e verdadeiro, e ele sorriu para ele, ninguém mais.</p><p>Não importava nada mais, não importava seu orgulho, não importava sua imagem, tudo o que importava eram aqueles braços lhe segurando e aquele corpo lhe oferecendo calor. Shadow era tudo para si, e se todo o mundo se virasse contra ele, não se importaria nenhum pouco, porque tinha o Ultimate Lifeform consigo, não uma arma, não um objeto, mas sim quem mais ama em toda a sua curta vida, alguém que conhece seu amor por velocidade e que ele sabia que não o prenderia. Alguém que poderia correr com ele, lutar consigo e que não precisaria se preocupar, porque tinha a confiança que ele saberia como se proteger.</p><p>A sala estava em uma temperatura agradável, mas Sonic continuava naquela posição, não por sentir frio, mas porque estava tão confortável nos braços de Shadow que não queria que aquele momento acabasse tão cedo. Ele se sentia livre com o outro ao seu lado, se sentia protegido e seu vazio estava finalmente preenchido.</p><p>— Shadow...? — Chamou calmamente depois do silêncio que se seguiu logo após a declaração do ouriço negro, não que o silencio lhe era desagradável, mas porque para ele ainda faltava algo, que desejou desde que conseguiu entender o que sentia por Shadow. Assim que recebeu a sua atenção, completou. — Me beija?</p><p>O pedido era algo que Shadow já esperava de alguma forma, só estava dando a Sonic o seu próprio tempo, não iria forçar nada, exigir nada. Sabia que o amor implicava em dar e receber, sem cobranças, sem pressão, uma troca de carícias, um toque confortador, um abraço apertado. Agradecia imensamente aos deuses por ter tido Maria como professora, ela o ensinou mais do que ler palavras ou fazer operações matemáticas, mas sim valores que sempre levaria consigo.</p><p>Sorriu novamente, aproximando lentamente seu rosto do de Sonic, mantendo contato com seus olhos, procurando dúvida, mas não encontrou alguma, somente uma expressão inocente que ao mesmo tempo era amorosa, não hesitou em dar a Sonic o que ele pediu, roçando seus lábios brevemente contra os dele.</p><p>— Seus lábios estão gelados... — Murmurou antes de deslizar sua língua ao redor, provando deles. — Deixe-me aquecê-los para você. — E o beijou.</p><p>Os lábios de Shadow eram quentes, macios e ternos, moviam se calmamente, sem pressa. Apreciava cada momento, sem luxúria. Sonic sentia o carinho, o cuidado com que o outro beijava-lhe, seu coração se aquietava lentamente, porque não tinha malícia, aquele beijo simplesmente lhe acalmava e fazia com que se sentisse no céu. Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto se entregava totalmente ao momento e tentava retribuir o movimento, fazendo com que ato se tornasse completo.</p><p>Não se sabia quanto tempo durou, podia ser minutos eternos quando Shadow se afastou, depositando em sua testa um suave beijo, que deixou Sonic corado pela suavidade e delicadeza.</p><p>— Descanse, Sonic. — Sussurrou, seus lábios soprando as palavras em sua orelha, apertando seus braços ao redor do corpo dele.</p><p>— Não estou cansado. — Assim que terminou um bocejo saiu de seus lábios, fazendo com que Shadow sorrisse ironicamente. — Tudo bem, eu estou! — Admitiu, estava admirado com o efeito que um sorriso dele causava em si, a suavidade com que ele o abraçava, a maneira como ele agia confortável e tratava-o carinhosamente lhe deixava sem palavras, parecia que Shadow conhecia cada detalhe seu, cada reação sua, cada uma de suas necessidades.</p><p>— Sabe, você deveria sorrir mais. — Disse em voz alta, foi recebido com um olhar de pergunta, estava acostumado aos olhares dele e sabia que com o tempo, aprimoraria cada vez mais sua habilidade de lê-lo somente pelo olhar. — Eu gosto de quando você sorri. É bonito e me deixa feliz também. — Deu um de seus amplos sorrisos.</p><p>— Não posso prometer isso, mas... — Tomou novamente os lábios de Sonic, pegando o mesmo de surpresa, logo se afastou, sorrindo novamente, um sorriso que Sonic sabia que depois dele, só Maria tinha presenciado. — Se te deixa feliz, não vejo o porquê de negar. Mas, eu não sou de sorrir, você sabe, então, só o farei se você merecer.</p><p>— Sério? — Perguntou surpreso, seu sorriso parecendo ficar cada vez maior com a sentença.</p><p>— Não. Agora vai dormir. — Quase sorriu da reação do outro, mas não voltou em sua decisão.</p><p>Sonic se remexeu emburrado. Mas ao mesmo se sentia feliz.</p><p>— Shadow, sabe... Eu não gostava do natal... — Confessou, olhando para suas mãos encobertas pela grossa luva.</p><p>— Por quê?</p><p>— É sempre frio, eu não posso correr, não como eu quero porque meus sapatos são para evitar o atrito, então eu certamente bateria em qualquer objeto que aparecesse no meu caminho. E também eu sempre acabo sozinho, Tails sempre está ocupado, e os outros em seus afazeres, Amy sempre me convida para passar com ela, mas não quero que ela fique iludida comigo, porque eu só a vejo como uma irmã... Eu amo outra pessoa, e é por isso que eu não posso... — Shadow ergueu a mão e acariciou sua bochecha, fazendo com que a expressão triste se dissolvesse de seu rosto. — Mas... Esse é o primeiro natal que eu estou apreciando... Apreciando verdadeiramente, porque recebi o melhor dos presentes que eu poderia pedir, sua companhia. Mesmo não estando na melhor <strong>situação</strong>. — Enfatizou a última palavra, deixando claro o que ele queria dizer. Outro bocejo saiu.</p><p>Shadow se levantou levando o ouriço em seus braços.</p><p>— Onde fica o quarto? — Pediu calmamente.</p><p>— Ali. — Apontou para a última porta do corredor e Shadow seguiu para lá, Sonic enlaçava seu pescoço, confortável nos braços dele.</p><p>Entraram no cômodo que era relativamente pequeno, uma cama de solteiro, uma escrivaninha e um armário eram os únicos móveis. Shadow o deitou na cama, cobrindo-o logo em seguida, iria sair quando uma mão o conteve.</p><p>— Você prometeu. — Sussurrou lentamente.</p><p>O ouriço balançou a cabeça divertido, enquanto Sonic oferecia espaço para que Shadow deitasse consigo. Mesmo a cama sendo de solteiro, os dois eram magros o suficiente para poderem compartilhar sem problemas, e Shadow assim o fez, deitando ao seu lado e puxando o ouriço azul para si, cobrindo ambos com a colcha que revestia a cama.</p><p>— Boa noite, faker.</p><p>— Boa noite, Shads.</p><p>E assim foi a noite de ambos, apreciando juntos, um natal quente.</p><p>.</p><p>Fim.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Há continuação dela, irei trazer caso gostem da ideia, mesmo sendo atrasado.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>